The present invention relates to auger bits and, in particular, to auger bits with carbide tips.
Auger bits are typically used with power tools, such as, for example, a drill, a driver drill, a screwdriver, and the like to cut or carve holes into a material or surface. Augers can be used to cut holes into a variety of materials, such as, for example, brick, block, tile, metal, marble, concrete, plaster, wood, plastic, dry-wall, and the like. Composite materials are also becoming more popular because of their lightweight and high strength. Utility poles are starting to be made out of composite materials such as fiberglass, fiber-reinforced polymer (FRP), and/or fiberglass resin. Typical augers can melt due to the heat generated when drilling into composite materials. To remedy this, augers are being made with carbide cutting tips. However, current carbide cutting tips leave unclean holes in the composite material.